liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
User talk:Liberal-Lyra Belaqua
Delegate thing Well, if you're going to do it as an image, could you upload the updated image to the same filename each time? --[[User:Liberal-Elassint|Liberal- Elassint]] Hi! :) 16:14, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :I'll try to get the hang of the HTML and have it as a template. Liberal-Lyrelle 16:24, 18 March 2008 (EDT) Good work. I'll stop now it's still night here.Liberal-Barbara Shack 02:20, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :Aye. Liberal-Lyrelle 02:22, 20 March 2008 (EDT) Wikibreak I knew you where somebody's sock :P --[[User:Liberal-Elassint|Liberal- Elassint]] Hi! :) 17:03, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :I just wanted to use that wikibreak template Re: Objective theocratical juxtaposition involving Conservatives during World War II Sorry I don't right that well. Saying if i worship it i should write that, is like saying if i believe in god i should write a book and put it in the bible. I still will edit and write though. Seeing your countless edits on us states and countries like albania, you seem better suited for the job! P.S His Dark materials is an awesome!! I think i like subtle knife the best though. Vandals At least there's three of us now.Liberal-Barbara Shack 18:08, 31 March 2008 (EDT) What's the time where you are? Can you stay?Liberal-Barbara Shack 18:35, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :It's 6:30 pm. Fine. --Liberal-Lyra Belaqua lalala 18:37, 31 March 2008 (EDT) Thanks. I'll leave you and Ryan to deal with the loonies. It's 11.40 here. This will be an epic battle to be remembered for all time. Liberal-Barbara Shack 18:40, 31 March 2008 (EDT) Oh noes Are you taking over the main page or the wiki?Liberal-Barbara Shack 20:39, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :No that's AJUK. He's staging a military coup from within. Expect a civil war. lulz, Liberal-Lyra Belaqua lalala 20:41, 31 March 2008 (EDT) Good to see you. The Nazis are back. Yesterday they tried to wear us down. Today they are trying to brainwash us with half rational arguments. I've put down loads of stuff about evil Nazis this morning. Check my Contributions.Liberal-Barbara Shack Today I will really have to get to bed early. You, Ajuk, Elassint and the others will have to cover the Wiki from about 5.30 your time.Liberal-Barbara Shack 12:39, 1 April 2008 (EDT) :If Ryan is really in Melbourne, then it's 4:00 am. Elassint's in Ohio which is 1:00 pm & I dont know where AJUK is. Hmm. Liberal-Lyra Belaqua lalala 12:42, 1 April 2008 (EDT) Fake rollbacks Clever, but you might want to make them exactly right, in "Reverted edits by Suvburner (talk); changed back to last version by Elassint" "Suvburner" is a link to his user contributions, but "Elassint" is a link to Elassint's (my) userpage. --[[User:Liberal-Elassint|Liberal- Elassint]] Hi! :) 22:27, 1 April 2008 (EDT) :¿Et tu, Brute? Changing sig soon, Liberal-Lyra Belaqua lalala 22:30, 1 April 2008 (EDT) Proxima Centauri Have you seen the Fun article on Proxima Centauri? Liberal-Barbara Shack 13:17, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :Yes ;-) lol............lol. Not EPIC!! but many lulz! And read this and sign or talk. LLPH, Liberal-Lyra Belaqua lalala 13:32, 3 April 2008 (EDT) Move the wiki I have seen it. I said we need a new Wiki.Liberal-Barbara Shack 13:45, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :We must wait until June at the earliest. We must grow until we reach 1000 articles at the least. WillH may have forgotten, but I think that gives him ample time to remember and come back. Read Ryan's essay 2 as well. Cheerio, Liberal-Lyra Belaqua lalala 13:47, 3 April 2008 (EDT) That depends on what happens with the vandals. It also depends on how keen Ajuk is to carry the burden of being our main Sysop. I don't know the answer to that. Remember on the Internet we can't see other people's reactions.Liberal-Barbara Shack 14:09, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :Exactly. If Ajuk doesn't want to sign then he should in good conscience say why, and we can call a Constitutional Convention (forgive my blatant plagiarism) to decide whether to move. :PS I checked networksolutions and I see Liberapedia.ORG isn't taken yet. If we do move we should have someone spearhead it with MySQL, PHP & the latest MediaWiki, and database and web server space. Not move to a wiki farm like Wikia/Wikicities or ScribbleWiki. Opah!, Liberal-Lyra Belaqua lalala 14:14, 3 April 2008 (EDT) I think Ajuk is the best. He is experienced and people respect him. You and Ryan are up to being sysops. I think I am as well. Elassint? During good times he's up to being a sysop. He can’t be a Bureaucrat. When he has mood swings there must be someone above him. Liberal-Barbara Shack Hes gona away for longer than this before I think. Liberal-AJUK talk 17:04, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :He went away for 3 1/2 months from February to June. Liberal-Lyra Belaqua lalala 17:09, 3 April 2008 (EDT) Ryan's Caps Lock button is broken WE ARE NOT M***********G MOVING. IF YOU DECIDE TO MOVE THEN FINE, YOU LOSE A CONTRIBUTOR. WE NEED TO WAIT IT OUT. SEE User:Ryan/essay 2. IT'S A WORK IN PROGRESS THOUGH. --Liberal-Ryan 19:16, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :lol --Liberal-Ryan 19:23, 3 April 2008 (EDT) ::We have to discuss it, we do have a problem without WillH. My plan will work for staying. I will argue vehemently against moving. Liberal-Lyra Belaqua lalala 19:27, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :::Good. --Liberal-Ryan 19:34, 3 April 2008 (EDT) I will wait to see what happens. If the vandal problem settles we can stay. Ryan you're not having to do all the work, bloking morons, deleting Sh*tty rubbish stuff that shouldn't be in an encyclopedia. If Ajuk doesn't mind the work we can stay. If Ajuk would rather have other sysops to help him I vote we leave. I didn't come till after WillH left. I don't know him. I guess if he comes back we'll never trust him again.Liberal-Barbara Shack 22:32, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :Your post seems to be assuming i don't exist. That is not the case. --Liberal- Elassint Hi! :) 22:37, 3 April 2008 (EDT) ::And Barbara,I think though Ajuk is President, Elassint is really Vice President because of his sysop status. He is the second-oldest active contributor. ::Please read the entirity of my final draft of a Constitution and Ryan's essay. We are not moving. & please keep site policy debate to Liberapedia talk:Self-government. ::Please sign the Declaration thing if you are ok with it. Tanque verde, Liberal-Lyra Belaqua lalala 22:48, 3 April 2008 (EDT) Convention :I agree that Ajuk is best as he is the oldest active user. However, Elassint is also a longtime user and is active on many other wikis. (including this tiny one) and has an almost clean record. I nominate Ajuk as President of the Convention. Opah, Liberal-Lyra Belaqua lalala 16:32, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :What powers will the President of this Convention have? --Liberal- Elassint Hi! :) 16:50, 3 April 2008 (EDT) ::Uhhhhhh..... getting to be called "President?" btw, this isn't personal but what part of the world are you in Elassint? Liberal-Lyra Belaqua lalala 16:55, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :::Hey! I just wanted to make sure! --Liberal- Elassint Hi! :) 16:56, 3 April 2008 (EDT) Oh, and yes, Ajuk should be President. --Liberal- Elassint Hi! :) 16:58, 3 April 2008 (EDT) Software etc ::Thanks guys, I agree we need better software in order to grow, we need anti spam software and the ability to use tags ETC, we do also need a regular Crat. However I am quite confident WillH will come back eventually, if not then we may have to move, but it is likely that this site may stay up after the move, and I am not prepared to delete everything here, so this site will probably remain on its own, probably getting vandalized a lot! Liberal-AJUK talk 17:26, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :::Could we have it so you need to enter a CAPTCHA? To slow down vandals? Eh, Liberal-Lyra Belaqua lalala 17:30, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :::Please read Liberapedia:Self-government. I really think we can work around this problem until WillH comes back. Liberal-Lyra Belaqua lalala 17:33, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :::: No, literally, what time zone are you in? That wasn't an insult, sorry! Liberal-Lyra Belaqua lalala 17:00, 3 April 2008 (EDT) ::::: East US, currently 4 hours behind UTC. (Normally without Daylight savings time it would be 5 hours) --Liberal- Elassint Hi! :) 17:13, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :::::: What's UTC? I'm East US too, as you can tell by my user page, which I believe is 5 hours behind GMT. Savvy, Liberal-Lyra Belaqua lalala 17:16, 3 April 2008 (EDT) Retsam<----->masteR...el oh el... :Ha ha ha ha ha. Auqaleb aryl, Liberal-Lyra Belaqua lalala 17:38, 4 April 2008 (EDT) What? Gay? Oh noes! I've tried to improve the Homosexual disorder article. If you want to delete my version I won't object.Liberal-Barbara Shack 14:33, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :It's not Liberal to suggest that homosexuality is a disorder. Liberal-Lyra Belaqua lalala 14:36, 12 April 2008 (EDT) I've said that calling it a disorder is a Conservative lie. I'll make the text clearer. If you still don't like it I won't object to having it deleted.Liberal-Barbara Shack 14:39, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :No I don't mind if it's put that way. Jsuis, Liberal-Lyra Belaqua lalala 14:40, 12 April 2008 (EDT) Do you want User:Computer888 banned? Perhaps you casn decide how to vote and put your vote on Ajuk's talk page.Liberal-Barbara Shack 15:35, 12 April 2008 (EDT) Userbox ...Not to be rather, stalking your page, but wasn't your IQ box set to 158 before the current value of 176? If so, good improvement! Liberal-Retsam ;) 14:35, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :Well-- I took the test once on my iPhone and once on my computer, so it probably took me a shorter time. FN Glad to know someone cares! ;-) Liberal-Lyra Belaqua lalala 15:11, 13 April 2008 (EDT) Thanks.Liberal-Barbara Shack 13:32, 15 April 2008 (EDT) wtf Why do you think I am some sort of hive mind?! --Liberal- Elassint Hi! 19:21, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :I just said you "may be described as some sort of hive mind." Presumably you don't no all of that phrase's nuance meaning? Liberal-Lyra Belaqua lalala 20:04, 22 April 2008 (EDT) Ben Franklin I would love to see an article for Ben Franklin. I was looking for one earlier today and couldn't find him. I would create one but I feel I know too little about him, and that I wouldn't be able to make it funny. Liberal-Evilshadow 17:29, 7 May 2008 (EDT)